FAQs
FAQs About/Basic The Frequently Asked Questions Page. You may want to check the mythbusting page for on game rumors. For a general guide for beginners I recommend the Getting Started Series first. Then Pancrea's Art of War guide for a more detailed explanation. If there are any other questions you want to ask then please post in the comments section. Answered Questions may appear in the FAQs if its relevance is high enough. What is this game? A TPS/MMO/RPG/RTS 50v50 Kingdom PVP game.More will be explained in the Wikia page about FEZ. (Still under construction) Is there an NA version? NA version shut down as of 3/21/12; if you want to play FEZ you will either have to play in the HK server or JP server What is the level cap? The current level cap is 40 How do I leave a map? Hit the backspace button or exit on Exit Press on the bottom right corner,then press ok and wait for the countdown timer to reach zero. If you are hit while the countdown is going on the countdown will be canceled and you will have to restart the timer. You are automatically moved to the contienent map in towns without the countdown. What are the tech requirements? Refer here How do I get back to the Tutorial? Refer to the locations for your capital below How do you use GreatSword Skills You will need to talk to Popo in the capital. He is wearing black armor with a large largesword. You will automatically talk to him if you get near him. You must have a greatsword in order to learn Greatsword skills from him. How do you get Witch Skills? Talk to Teonera in your capital. No other requirement is needed. What does this___ mean? Please refer to the Terminology page Region Specific How do I play the JP version? It is required that a VPN is needed to bypass the IP Block. Black Screen error from the HK Version? Occurs during HK player high time. Just wait until the HK players leave the game or use a VPN to bypass the blackscreen. Usually due to the weakening of the server due to number of people on. System Related Why can't I join ___ nation? That nation might have a population cap. Try again later if you want to join that nation. Does this game support Windowed? Yes, FEZ does support windowed but you must uncheck from in the options section of the client before you start the game. Note that this mode does not lock in your mouse to the client. My Client isn't working Add your entire FantasyEarthZero folder to your antivirus's exceptions. If you have Kaspersky antivirus you will need to get rid of it as FEZ will never start so long as it is installed. I pressed start but I get a black screen You will need to download the latest version of Direct X. Download for Direct X is here What does this error code mean? Please take a look over at the Error Code Page Game Related Can I stun or root two people at once? To stun two people at once requires them to be next to each other you when use shield bash and the same applies for Ice Javelin. Why can't I use Dream Gacha? If the window for Dream Gacha is not open then update your flash player to get it to run. Where is the best place to farm? For low levels basically anywhere that is a LV2-3 spider/star map that is in your homeland map. For higher level players 30+ farming is best done at LV4 Maps on Ecetia. Why can't I recover PW? PW recovers over time by a PW recovery tick every 3s. This tick can be cancled if you are *Using Basic Attack *Using a Skill *Using an Item *Crouching down using the "C" button *Using a Skill (You cannot use this skill because you do not have enough PW) Why can't I attack this person? You cannot attack them if #They are on the same side as you #They are on the ground; some exceptions apply #While they are sidestepping (short invincibility frame) #Hit a building instead #Or another person has already attacked the enemy(people cannot be attacked twice at the same time, the second or slower one will be canceled) How did I get attacked on the ground? If you were knocked down by Arrow Rain or Blaze Shot then ground invincibility is removed allowing you to be attacked by enemies. Downdrive is similiar but only allows one hit;Blaze and Arrow Rain allow you to be hit until you get up from the ground. How do you zoom in and out? F11 is zoom in ;F12 is zoom out (Default settings) How do I change my Character Voice? Talk to Basilo in the Arena at C:6 How do I change my Character Appearance Talk to Roxy in the Arena at C:6 you will need an Appearence RBS ticket in order to change your appearence. You may only change Hair, Hair color, and eye color What is class Ability Value? Class Ability value only appears on armor pieces, if it an item has''' Class Ability Value''' then that value will be applied to your resistance rather than the value from Ability Value. Game looks pixely what happened? This can occur due to an old graphics or by alt+tabbing in fullscreen mode. Simply restart the client to fix this problem. How to completely avoid this problem is still unknown so it avoid this completely refrain from alt+tabbing in fullscreenmode. Is this game new player friendly? Tutorial-wise no. Gameplay is somewhat friendlier this is only due to the fact that equipment doesn't play a strong role in dealing damage. Any low level people can kill a higher level player easily if they tried. Also a higher damage to Keep penalty exists for higher level players than low players. IE: about 2 lv 16 deaths equal about 1.5 of a level 40 death. Where do I buy Potions? You can buy potions at the Tool Shop that can be in nearly every quarter of each capital. Tool Shops will be marked with a potion icon( ) on the minimap. What does this icon __ show? For minimap icons refer to the Icon Guide, for the meaning of individual icons. What is a person with a name colored in red? It refers to a GM (Game Master) in the game. Note that GM have explicit powers to watch over the actions of players, can enter any map and enforces game policy. How do I buy items? If you are looking to buy potions go to the tool shop. If you are looking for equipment go the armor and weapon shops location in your capital. Refer to here for direction regarding which capital. Why only 4 Classes? There are actually 5 classes but the fifth class Fencer may only be used by completeing The Secret of the Sword Quest and class changing to Fencer Which Class is the strongest? No one class is the strongest. Each class has its own weaknesses and strength however each class can complement other classes quite well. How do you take a screenshot? Press PrtScn (PrintScreen), open up a image editer (ie:paint), paste, and save. Or press PageUp and hit PrtScn. Images will be saved to your FEZ folder Where is my screenshot located? It depends on where you place it. By default images will be saved to C:ProgramFiles/Gamepot/FantasyEarthZero/ScreenShots. What is the death penalty in game? The penalty in game differs depending on the state of the map. See Misc/Death for more information. Why can't I earn any more skill points? The maximum number of skill points allowed is 40 and by level 35 you have already have earned 40 skills points and cannot earn anymore points. Levels 36 and beyond will result in no skill point bonus for leveling. Skill point distribution is as follows *1-5 2 Skill points per level *6-35 1 Skill point per level *36-40 0 skill point per level Is there a healer class? No healer class exists in the game. The closest class to a healer is the cestus class which can heal damaged buildings. How do you reset skills? You will need a Jar of Obilivion or Jar of Memories to reset your skills. After you have obtained one go to a NPC and reset your skills. How do you switch classes? By using an item called a Flux Wing or Transfer Wing, you can change class by talking to the NPC that can found in every capital. What is the Flux Bonuses? Refer to the Classes page on the bonus Other How do I upload a picture? You will need to upload it to an imagehosting website and instructions are different for each imagehosting site. So just follow the site's instruction's towards on how to upload a picture. General image hosting sites are Photobucket orImageshack ;however,many more exist and these are only some of the few that exist. Category:Beginner Category:Class Category:Nation Category:Guide Category:Misc